


Clouds Below, Stars Above

by Panda_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Valentine/pseuds/Panda_Valentine
Summary: After far too many emergencies, Dainty finally gets her hands on a certain Garlean airship Captain.





	Clouds Below, Stars Above

"Clouds below, stars above, eh lass?" 

Dainty looked over her shoulder to see the captain of the Enterprise, Cid Garlond, approaching her. She nodded once, but didn't speak as was her way before turning to look back over the skyscape.

Biggs had the helm, and the destination was long agreed upon. The others traveling to Ishgard via air that day had retreated to whatever dark corners they could to seek what little slumber there was to be had. Leaving the Captain with little to worry him, other than the notable absence of the 1 certain Auri Marauder.

"Lass still?" Dainty questioned as Cid came to a stop by her side. A small, impish smile such as her people were known for graced her pale features. "Where we go I am addressed as Mistress. I had hoped you might have gained the habit for your time in the Ishgardian Sea of Clouds." 

"Hahaha mayhaps I ought to have!" Cid laughed freely, catching the humor in her light teasing. It was unusual for the Marauder, who was more often described as steel-eyed and grim. Lass was an unfitting title for a Warrior of her caliber, all joking aside.

She may not have been able to boast as many summers as Cid but her rank was double her age, and her reputation treble it. "You ought to head a-bed as the others have, Dainty. With the company you keep there'll be no shortage of emergencies once your feet are on solid ground again."

"You give excellent advice, Cid, as always." Dainty agreed. She stepped forwards and embraced the man before her, startling Cid with the sudden affection. She was not known for it, as the mammoth axe on her back attested. He had observed on more than one occasion when someone was in want of comfort Dainty could be counted on as a stoic presence, rather than as a shoulder to cry upon.

Yet there was no hesitation or awkwardness to her movements as she pressed her body into his, arms encircling his body and cheek pressed fleetingly to his heartbeat. 

Then she was gone, turning and walking quickly away, the tip of her tail the last thing visible as she disappeared behind a wooden wall leaving Cid to question the entire momentary encounter. 

It didn't precisely seem innocent, she had arched her back to ensure her breasts had pressed into him just so, yet, it did not precisely seem anything other than a quick hug from a friend who happened to be curvaceous. He and Dainty could share a quick joke, why not a quick hug?

Deciding to heed his own advice and go down for 6 or 7 hours shut-eye Cid turned his booted feet towards the Captain's quarters, exiting down the same narrow corridor that Dainty had departed the flight deck from.

"Chief." Biggs gave Cid a formal nod but his eyes were purposely fixed on the horizon. Similarly Wedge, sitting beside Biggs as usual, was looking very intently at a cog and making no eye-contact with their Captain. 

"Is everything alright?" Cid frowned.

Both the Roegadyn and the Lalafell nodded wordlessly, absolutely not looking at the door of the Captain's quarters, or their Captain in any way, shape or form.

Pondering his crew's very strange behavior Cid lingered by the door to his quarters but ultimately decided not to press it. The pair were always getting into some kind of trouble but he trusted them to get themselves out again just easily.

Cid's quarters were small, but comfortable much like the entire design of the Enterprise which was built for speed, and maneuverability rather than hauling cargo and passengers.

Due to this design there was absolutely no way for Cid to miss the great axe that rested in the corner, or the leathers that had been discarded onto the floor by the dresser. Still, he did almost fail to notice them as his attention was utterly dominated by Dainty's small clothed appearance, perched comfortably on 1 hip in the very middle of his bed.

"By the Gods!"

Biggs & Wedge's awkwardness suddenly made sense. 

There was only 1 way to get into the Captain's quarters, they had no doubt just watched a very attractive woman admit herself to their Captain's private bedchamber. Given that woman was Dainty, no doubt she did so with the casual confidence of which she did everything.

Moreover, Cid himself had then promptly appeared, making it appear that this rendezvous was all prearranged and that he had not merely loaned her the room for a couple hours but fully intended to join her there.

And Dainty was a very attractive woman. He'd always known it, logically, somewhere far in the back of his mind but there had never been the time to dwell on it. There was always another machine, another magitek, another emergency that required his attention and, more often than not, Dainty's too!

Their many battles beside one another had given Cid no preparation for seeing the Auri divest of her war garments. Clad in a simple strapless bra and matched panties her pale skin fairly glowed in the pale light of the room.

"Whats this all about, Lass?" Cid managed after failing to find words for several long moments, completely forgetting Dainty's earlier chiding at the immature term of address.

"Was this not what you meant when you suggested heading a-bed?" Dainty asked, her full lips pouted sweetly, feigning innocence as her fingertips drifted softly across her collarbone. Her eyes, purple and ringed with orange but framed with thick, heavy black lashes were the very picture of vulnerability. 

Cid was willing to believe it was all a misunderstanding, Dainty was a giving, self sacrificing woman who had often remarked she wished she knew how to thank Cid for all that he had done for her and the Scions. She had mistaken a simple suggestion as a request for more. 

Then Dainty smiled and there was nothing innocent about it. 

It was the smile of a woman who had slain Ascians.

One graceful hand raised, and beckoned him to come closer. 

"Not in my wildest dreams did I mean this, Dainty." Cid told her, tone a little wondrous and shaken but he joined her willingly on the bed. Her beauty was mesmerizing. 

She smiled and straddled his legs the second he was settled, reaching for the snaps of his tunic. It was of a simple design, the black left half crossing over the right white half in the front and the clasps gave way instantly to Dainty's ever agile fingers.

"Rhalgr alone knows how much I have wanted to put my hands on this body." Danity purred, divesting him of the tunic and inclining her head forwards to take in the intoxicating, heady scent of male.

"Glad t'oblige you." 

Cid didn't get the chance to say more before she raised her head and kissed him hungrily, her hands braced against his muscled chest. The Garlean had always been well muscled, a life of hauling heavy machinery and building airships had contributed to the bulk of his muscles while a life on the run from the Empire had kept him lean.

Her hands roamed and it wasn't long before she broke their kiss to follow fingertips with heated lips. 

He reclined back on his elbows, allowing her increased access to his body and was rewarded when her hands strayed lower, tickling across his abdominal muscles.

Cid groaned, low in his throat without even meaning to as her lips returned to his neck, and then his mouth for another scorching kiss. Her mouth was soft, inviting but demanding at the same time.

Dainty's south bound hands encountered the leather fabric of his breeches, and eagerly rubbed at the growing bulge behind the fly. It was Cid who broke the kiss this time to hiss in pleasure. Not that Dainty minded, scooting herself backwards and giving him another another one of those smiles. 

The kind of smile that taught Primal's to know fear.

As had been her modus operandi for the evening, Dainty's mouth followed her hands, licking, tasting and teasing leaving Cid too distracted to notice she had unlaced the front of his pants until her questing hands found their target.

"hff!"

Dainty looked up at his artless exclamation of both pleasure and surprise, just in case it had been a protest, or she had crossed a boundary he had not intended her to cross.

His blue eyes met her purple ones, the orange limbal rings glimmering in the low candle light and smiled at her reassuringly, explaining a little ruefully; "It's been a while, lass."

Dainty rolled her eyes playfully at his continued use of the word "lass" but returned his smile with an affectionate one of her own that narrowed her eyes prettily. She turned her attention back to the the heated, hard shaft of flesh jutting proudly into her hands and licked her lips.

Gods, she can't mean too... - Cid didn't have time to finish that thought before her mouth followed her hands eagerly.

Cid's head fell back as pure warm pleasure spread through-out his body at the tender ministrations of Dainty's mouth on the head of his thick cock as her hands worked the shaft admirably. 

It had been a while as he had said but also far too long.

For several long minutes Cid could do naught more but stare sightlessly at the ceiling as Dainty laved his cock with her tongue.

It had been far, far too long and as he finally forced his head up from its prone position it occurred to him he was being very selfish, letting her do as she pleased without making any attempt to return to favour.

But he would be damned if he told her to stop. He didn't think he even could if he wanted to, the only sound he thought himself capable of making was a pleasured moan that escaped him without permission.

Dainty raised her head giving him an impish smile and pausing a moment to finish divesting Cid of his leather breeches and leg holsters that he wore as a rule. When she returned it was to crawl up his body like a predatory coeurl but Cid was not caught unawares by the mischievous Auri this time. 

"You know, Dainty, ever since I met you there is something I've been dying to do." Cid told her, raising himself up to sitting so that she was once again straddling his legs.

Her eyes widened adorably in anticipation of what he might say, head tipping slightly to one side. As was common for Raen Au'Ra, and for Dainty in particular, she tended to not speak unless she had something of vast importance to say. One large, muscled arm curled around her waist and Dainty bit a lip, very curious as to what Cid had been dying to do.

"One." The Captain of the Enterprise counted, kissing the scales on her forehead, earning a giggle from Dainty. Two and three were counted, and kissed on each cheekbone. Her throat counted for 4 - 9 and were given just as many kisses, making Dainty's pulse leap in her chest.

Her bra fell away under Cid's gentle hands. Her full breasts, pale but peaked with pink nipples begged to be worshiped with his mouth but he had not finished his task. Dainty bit her lip as his hot mouth glided over the skin of her collarbones, so that he could count the scales at her breast bone. She inhaled, squirming in his arms just a little as Cid's mouth worked its way down to the scales at her sternum.

The scales on her arms and hands here similarly attended too, although Cid spent a little longer kissing Dainty's fingers that he really needed to. When he heard her soft little giggle he couldn't help himself before turning his attention to the large scale clusters over her hips and inner thighs. 

She allowed him to guide her movements with his hands so that they could switch positions.

"T..tell me, do all Au'Ra scales inspire such attention or just mine?" Dainty asked as her panties went the way of her bra.

"Just yours, Dainty." Cid replied, momentarily frozen by the intoxicating sight of her naked form on his bed. The pearl scales shimmered in the half-light and her pale skin was flushed with her blushes from his ministrations. His large hands bracketed her hips confidently, feeling the texture of the surprisingly smooth scales and the soft skin beside it. "During the fight with Garuda your leathers got ripped in a couple places...."

Cid leaned forwards as he spoke and a smallish gasp escaped Dainty when his lips kissed her left thigh. The sirens call of her tight, pink cunt mere inches from his face was almost too much for Cid but, yet, he had not finished his task. "...when you walked by me I caught a glimpse of just how far down the scales go."

He kissed her right thigh. "I don't think I was able to focus right for a month before I managed to put it out my mind."

Dainty allowed him his devilry all the way down to her toes, which prompted ticklish squirming when those scales were counted and kissed.

He moved back up her body, blue eyes locked in on the prize at the top of her thighs but Dainty had other ideas. She wanted his body, and she wanted it now. She caught his face in her hands and dragged his face to hears so that they mouths could come together in another searing kiss.

Agile and nimble in a way he could never hope to match she once again reversed their positions so that she again straddled him, still kissing him all the while.

Cid thought that, in all likelihood, laying on her back for prolonged periods must be uncomfortable for a woman with a tail such as Dainty. 

One of her hands dropped between their bodies to grip Cid's thick erection at the base.

Tending to Dainty had left him harder than Hell and Dainty had a mind to put it to good use. She broke the kiss to raise her hips, bracing one hand against his chest and using the other to guide the tip of his cock to her entrance.

"Dainty...." Cid groaned out her name as the hot, wet heat of her cunt touched the tip of his cock, then engulfed and surrounded it entirely. She was going tortuously slow but with good reason. She may have been on the taller side for an Au'Ra female but she was still petite. Her name was very fitting for her size, although it gave no indication of her true strength.

Dainty inhaled sharply, snapping her hips and bearing down to sheath Cid's cock inside her cunt to the very hilt.

"Ah!" 

"Gods!" Cid exclaimed, unable to help himself at the sudden rush of sensation. It felt like his cock was clamped in an exquisite vice. At the same time their eyes flew to the door, suddenly intensely aware that neither of them had thought to lock it. 

No one burst in, however, mistaking their momentarily raised voices as another emergency. Dainty giggled at the idea of them getting caught inflagrante, like a couple of half-witted apprentices.  
She braced her hands on Cid's chest, running her palms over the muscles several times as she deliberately began to rock herself. 

Slowly at first, getting used to his width, and length but very quickly giving into the age old instinct to find a pleasurable rhythm that made her head fall back and her hands curl into fists.

Cid ran his hands over her body as she rode him, it was so very tempting to simply lay back and let Dainty do as she wished, she was making adorable little moans in every upward stroke, but Cid was an accomplished pilot for a reason. It was simply not his nature to relax, and leave others to do all the work. 

Dainty's perfect breasts swayed tantalizingly in front of Cid's very blue eyes and with a growl he cupped one, sucking the sensitive nipple into his mouth eagerly.

"Hmm." Dainty moaned softly, ceasing her movements so that Cid could pull her body close to his and feast on her flesh. She cupped his bearded face with her small, scaled hands, letting her eyes fall closed and just savoring the sensation of his mouth working on her skin and his thick length buried inside her.

Her breath, which had been coming out in short, choppy pants as she rode him slowed ever so slightly with the change in stimulation. 

Being an engineer to his very core Cid noticed instantly that something was amiss with the note of Dainty's "engine". He may not have had her agility but he was twice her size and, as a pure-blood Garlean, was stronger still than his size would indicate.

His arms closed around her body, cinching her tightly to him. Instinctively Dainty twined her arms around Cid's neck, she wasn't used to being man-handled and it excited her.

Cid swung his legs off the bed to stand up, lifting Dainty off his cock as he did and she shuddered in his arms at the loss. It was only a moments work to pressed her back onto the soft mattress but leaving her hips off the side so that her tail wouldn't be crushed beneath them. 

He held her hips gently, holding her lower body at the correct angle to reintroduce his thick length to her grasping, wet cunt. Cid drove himself into Dainty with one sharp snap of his hips and was rewarded when Dainty's body arched violently, her head pressing into the blankets.

"Gods, yes!"

Her cry spurred him on, gripping her butt with both hands and thrusting into her as hard as he dared. "By Rhalgr!... Yes! Cid!"

Yep, that's running better. – Cid thought smugly to himself as Dainty shrieked his name. He could only imagine what Biggs and Wedge could hear, albeit muffled through the door but frankly, Cid didn't care.

Watching the tightly wound, reserved Dainty lose her mind while wrapped around his cock was probably the greatest thing Cid had ever seen. Watching Dainty’s face contort with pleasure every time he moved within her was exquisite.

She wanted to buck her hips, to writhe, and squirm and scream but the grip Cid had on her backside had her immobilized.

The red hot sensation of his cock railing into her was sending lightning bolts up her spine, keeping her in an arch that only sweetened the angle at which Cid fucked her. Dainty's hands plunged into her hair, fisting its currently blonde and yellow length in desperation, eyes clenched tightly closed. 

The electricity and mounting pressure left her unable to speak, panting, gasping and thrashing her head from side to side as much as her cranial projections would allow.

Cid knew how she felt. That delicious pressure in his thighs, and the contraction beneath his balls was intensifying, heart pounding like it about to come out of his chest. At some point he had sped up, not even meaning too, just completely over-taken by frantic need, fucking Dainty as hard and fast as he was able.

The bed frame slapped against the wall as Dainty's pert breasts bounced in time to Cid's pounding thrusts.

She could feel her legs tensing up, toes and fingers curling, every muscle in her body tightening as Cid drove ever deeper into her pussy, his aggression escalating. 

"Cid! … Gods!.... ! " Dainty fully screamed something incomprehensible as orgasm over took her. He vaguely thought might have been a Lominsan curse. 

Her pussy contracted around his cock like a vice again. The feeling was too overwhelming, Cid pushed all of himself into her, driving his cock as deep as its able to go as a deep groan bubbled its way up from deep in his chest.

The contract and release of her inner muscles tipped Cid over the edge, cumming hard enough to momentarily see stars. The waves of pleasure too incredibly intense to think for several long moments.

It wasn't until Dainty heaved a delicious, satisfied sigh that Cid came back down to earth. The Auri wrapped her legs over his hips, using her feet to pull him towards her and encourage him to join her on the bed.

He breathed deeply, slightly dizzy before gently withdrawing from Dainty and disengaging their over sensitive bodies. He released her pert backside from his grip, allowing her to lower her legs to the floor. Dainty scooted further up the bed as soon as she was able, adjusting her position onto her side so that Cid could collapse onto the mattress beside her, all his strength deserting him.

Unlike Dainty Cid had no problem sleeping on his back and as this was more or less how he fell, this was where he lay. Dainty smiled at him, pausing to tug a blanket over them before insinuating herself under one arm and curling into his side, throwing one arm across his chest and one leg across his thighs.

To his delight it seemed that Dainty, steel-eyed Warrior of Light, was a snuggler. Cid draped one arm lazily around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before she could tuck it under his chin and inhaling the sweet fragrance of sweat, and sex and Dainty.

A quick nap in her arms sounded like heaven to Cid Garlond.

 

 

"I think the window in your room needs another nail or two, Boss. I heard it flapping in the wind last night." Wedge informed Cid Garlond as the crew of the Enterprise watched the Scions of the Seventh Dawn depart from the airship, making their way into the white Ishgardian landscape.

Dainty, dressed in her favorite metallic blue leathers was the last visible, her tail swaying gracefully behind her as she walked.

"Yep." Cid agreed easily, not bothering to acknowledge the purple plaid elephant in the room. 

Every one assembled knew damn well Dainty had gone into the Captain's room and hadn't come out again for several hours but Cid was far too much of a Gentleman to ever kiss and tell.

Biggs, silent for his part, simply gave his Captain a light punch in the arm before turning back to his duties.

**Author's Note:**

> There is fanart of this fic here: http://sexynerdydirty.tumblr.com/post/162652864744/clouds-below-stars-above


End file.
